edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
Puerto Marabella
__FORCETOC__ Puerto Marabella Puerto Marabella , also nicknamed Isle of wonders or Old Baronetta is a modern designed world made by tzekoo with the help of Nick A. ( SWISS builder ) and Henry R. ( Luxury Villas builder ). It actually includes a few building but more features are upcomming. The 200 000 inhabitants of this city are called the Marabellians. It's a city built Ex Nihilo ( out of nothing ) in order to be one of the most attractive touristic destination and a large business center internationally known with many finance and corporation centers. The construction of the city began early in summer 2013 and the city should host about one million people by 2015, according to Jack Elklants, the actual mayor of the city, elected in 2013. the price of real estate is currently very reasonable (starting at € 2,000 per square meter), but the influx of individuals contributes to an irreversible increase that should bring the prices of the square meter to 3000€ very soon.Also known as Marabella, Isle of wonders, Old Baronetta. The symbol of this world is palm trees. An ambitious project for some of the most ambitious builders of Eden, will it be good ? This is what we will see. Jack Elklants : " I trust my chief architects, I know what they are capable of and the result should be up to the expectations. " '''' IMG_2240.PNG|The magnus residence|link=Third-Building|linktext=a big residence first built in the sixties to be a casino IMG_2237.PNG|The hawskey tower|linktext=One of the first big tower ordered by the hawskey company Image-3-.jpg|The Sanders manor|linktext=one of the most ancient edifice in Puerto Marbella Image-7-.jpg|Puerto Marbella HST|linktext=Built in order to be the greatest High Speed Train station in the country Buildings The sanders manor The sanders manor is one of the first houses to be built, in the middle of the renaissance, when the city was just a village dedicated to the high society. Image-2-.jpg Image-1-.jpg The Bradway manor This big mansion built in the early XIX°century in a neoclassical style, was the property of the Bradway family. The house burned once, because of a domestic accident and was rebuilt right after, and the members of the family still live here now. The magnus residence The magnus residence was built in the sixties, under the first rising of Puerto Marbella. it was meant to be a casino but it became an hotel and has been recently transformed into a residential complex. The train station ( Puerto Marbella HST ) The train station was built in order to be the epicenter of the country's rail transport. It has 4 tracks and more than 50 trains pass through it daily. The swissfly towers The swissfly towers are the main department of the airlines company. The construction took only six month and the cost wasn't much high. The last floor of the tower hosts Nick Art's office, the director and creator of Swissfly. In an interview he stated: "I'm very happy with the new head office of Swissfly and it's really "cool", like the young people would say today, that we were able to build it in such a great city!" Image-5-.jpg|View from the bottom of the towers|linktext=the towers' locals are still under planning Image-6-.jpg|Great photograph from the top|linktext=the two towers are exactly the same and are separated by a blue glass part. The Tomas contemporary art center This incredibily smart designed building is still waiting for inauguration. Its unique architecture makes it one of the biggest and surely more original art center of the world. Many artists are likely to be exposed here, but the building could also host some offices of the U.C.E. or even be the headquarters of the Eden Federation of Modern Architecture (EFMA). This building is an echo to the great blue tower in Eden Elites' world, judging by the blue pixels everywhere. People can chill and relax on the top flor, shaded by the great ceiling cut so as to filter light, enjoying many events, cocktails or artistic conferences. The Puerto Marabella Int. Airport The airport was one of the first things to be built in Puerto Marabella, to restrain the massive to new Puerto Marabella. Swissfly has announced that Puerto Marabella Int. Airport will become their new Hub and as a first step their head office has been moved to Puerto Marabella in 2014. For the airport itself the newest technics and innovations are being used and no expense is being spared. The airport is still under construction and will be opened in Winter 2014/15. The costs involved add up to 1.3 Billion $ until now of wich Swssfly is paying about 50% and the State of Puerto Marabella the rest. The airport will features one runway, one Terminal with 3 Gates (Gates 5-7) directly linked to it, Gates (Gates 1-4,8-15) with a Bus connection to the Terminal, 3 cargo/extra Gates (Gates 16-19), a storage area (Gate 20), a train and a bus connection to the city and various shops, restaurants and lounges. The airport can still be extended to more than the double of its size later, but if that's ever going to happen is unlikely. The airlines to serve this airport will be: Swissfly Int. Airlines (Hub), Direct Airlines, Tannenbaum Air (Christmas tree Air), Skyline, Swissfly Business (corporate jets). Design The airport building is divided in two parts wich are connected through two corridors (one to enter and one to exit the international Terminal). The waved ceiling, the stone floor and the combination between the two colors white and dark grey are typical for this airport. Designs The city is principally a modernist one, with mainly tall and cubic shapes. The principal architect wanted to build a modern city, with soft shapes, to represent the activism of the new town. But it has also classic style designed buildings, like the Magnus residence ( large beige building ), which was inspired by Roman architecture, without being as rustic. Although there are also classic designed buildings like the sanders manor, situated on the front of the beach, which is the most ancient part of the modern town. Maps Sports The basketball stadium (Seaside Center) The basketball stadium is actually under construction, and it should be finished this year, the roof and the exterior aren't finished yet. The Beachbank Arena will be able to host between 19.000 and 22.000. The Puerto Marabella basketball association will be playing in it right after its achievement. The BET7 Stadium Situated on the great Baronetta island, it is the only stadium in the world to be so near from the sea. In fact, the big tribune was thought as it is to give the crowd sitting there a spectacular view of the sea. It has a capacity of 40.000 places, all seated and hosts the Puerto Marabella FC since June 2014. The Puerto Marabella Football Club The mayor and the Sports Delegate first thought of creating a new club on January 2013 but the idea didn't came up. A year after, the rich sports betting company BET7 finally injected about 250M € in order to create a new sportsclub for Marabella. With the help of Swissfly and the City Hall the PMFC was created on June 2014. Since February 2015, the club is playing in the Pro League one, its rival club is Direct City FC. The Puerto Marabellan Defense Forces Even though Puerto Marabella is a neutral zone it has a own private Army called Puerto Marabellian Defense Force (PMDF), as its main goal is the defense of the territory of Puerto Marabella, but it's also responsible for crisis management in nature disasters and other crisis situations. Since the army is as young as the newly created state, brand new gear has been ordered by the Swissfly systems. The PMDF is splitted in 3 different parts: Puerto Marabellan Ground Forces (PMGF) The PMGF is outfitted with state of the art systems, like the new Type 3 main battle tanks and the Type 9 Light transport and support vehicles. The inventory also consists of resupply trucks, artillery and anti armor vehicles. The main base of the ground forces is Fort Lemoine. Due to Puerto Marabella being an Island all ground forces can be deployed by so called "landing boats" that can transport gear and soldiers over water and land them at a designated coast. Inventory *All of the mentioned numbers equal the actual amount of aircraft built in the world. Can you find them all? Puerto Marabellan Air Force (PMAF) The goal of the Air Force in Puerto Marabella is to secure the sky over The territory of Puerto Marabella, but also to support the ground- and navy Forces in battle situations. Because of that also an aircraft carrier has been ordered to operate as a forward operating base in war situations. The main fighter used by the PMAF is the F/A-18C Super Hornet supported by the newer and smaller Gripen NG and F-15E Strike Eagle. C17 Globemaster III aircraft and SA-2 Samson Helicopters for transport and A340AWACS for surveilance are also used, aswell as Red Kite reconnaissance drones. The Planes operate from the Puerto Marabellan Int. Airport and aircraft carrier. Inventory *All of the mentioned numbers equal the actual amount of aircraft built in the world. Can you find them all? Puerto Marabellan Navy (PMN) Since Puerto Marabella is suroundedd by water the Navy is the main wing of the PMDF. The navy's inventory consists of 2 guided Missile Destroyers, one aircraft carrier that is still in development, some small coast guard interception boats and the WLC landing boats to land ground troops on coasts. The base harbor of the Navy is called Port Rhodes. Inventory History Early in 2013, The big cities Olympic Metropolis and Direct City are nearly full of inhabitants and the community needs to build another city, in a small village close to the edge of the two megalopolis, Marbella. It's a town with a rich history, and previously known for being a gathering town of high society. fact that the Sanders manor, in which lived Sir Sheffield Sanders, the greatest lord of the region, proofs well. In the early 1900's, the emperor of the time built his personnal library, now known as the Marabella National Library. The town knew a second rising in the 1960's, known as one of the biggest den of inquity in the country, because of its many illegal activities, and infrastructure such as casino or brothel. So much so that the town is nicknamed "Isle of wonders". That qualification contributed in a spectacular increase of tourist activity, and made it the 9th most visited city of the world. In 1965, a masked man armed with a jigsaw sows trouble during a political meeting, killing 17 people including the mayor of the time. The police immediately organized research but the case was quickly abandoned due to the fact that several officers from the local police were corrupted by drug traffickers and criminals. The following year, the "jigsaw killer", on the same day that the previous year, backslides at a manifestation, and kills more than 30 people. He flees away and the police start chasing him through the city during more than a hour, before its trace is lost mysteriously in the middle of a forest. This episode led to a mass exodus, people trying to escape a third mischief. Right after the events, the buildings are dropped by the inhabitants and the city is left as a ghost town. During more than 40 years, nobody wants to settle in the town, fearing the jigsaw killer. A legend tells that he still hides in the forrest where he disappeared, waiting for inhabitants to come. The project of rehabilitation of Puerto Marbella is presented to the mayors of the two cities in April 2013 and the construction begins in June 2013. The cost of the palmtrees avenue is estimated to 20 M $ and many companies has ordered several buildings in the center, and then, about 10k of labor has been mobilized for various projects. The goal to reach is to make another big city, attractant for tourists but also for active people who needs a good job and a stable situation. In July 2013 , Jack Elklants is elected as the first mayor of the city and shows his ambitiousness by announcing a project to build a immense airport and a railway station, which will be a center of communication between all the country. Since the achievement of the first building, many people left their house to find an accommodation in the center of this new city, there's about 200 000 inhabitants so far and still no trace of the jigsaw killer. The great periods of much confusion From 2014 onwards several very odd things happened in Peurto Marabella. It is not exactly clear what happened as there is no clear and trustworthy source. Following is a vague summary of the suspected events. The first period is marked by a rapid militarisation and the start of a cold war: "Да здравствует созданный волей народов Единый, могучий Советский." This period of Puerto Marabellan history was accompanied with quotes like: "A strange game, the only winning move is not to play.", "How many fingers am I holding up?", "42", "There are no mistakes, just little happy accidents", and "Krikkit Krikkit Krikkit". It is however not exactly clear against whom the cold war was started, but historians think that it might be the world "Two Titans". Supporting Puerto Marabella was Direct City, Eden City as well as SWISS Alpin. In April 2015 a preemptive nuclear strike was launched against "Two Titans". As a retaliation Two Giants started a biological attack with a virus called "yiff". In May all control was lost and communication ceased. Shortly after a nuke detonated in Puerto Marabella. In Septermber 2015 control of the country was regained and it was reported: "Whole apocalypse actually not that bad say experts." In late 2015 the history of Puerto Marabella seems to be changing from a Zombie apocalypse style story to more of a Underdogs, Rebels vs Imperium one, with the formation of the People's Front of Marabella that protested against Kingly games and the current pro Eden government. Those riots where suppressed and denounced. In early 2016 the government of Puerto Marabella restarted bilateral relations with other Eden Worlds with the invitation to a peace conference, that has yet to be held. Following all these confusing events the government ratified the Never Mind All That Act ultimately agreeing that nothing of the above ever happened, If asked what happened in the time period from 2014 to 2017 people are obliged to answer with: "Never mind all that.", thus ending the great period of much confusion. After that all was calm on the western front. Present In late 2018 the Puerto Marabellan government addressed the unequal distribution of peaches, for some citzen had none while others had like ten. It was announced that they came up with a system that takes the peaches from people who have too many and gives them to those who have none. The whole system was summarized in a book called "Perfect World Manifesto", which was announced to be mandatory study material for all. Furthermore it was announced that mandatory military service was to be reintroduced. The speaker of the government announced the reasoning as follows: : "We see people suffer, and when people suffer, we have a moral obligation to help them. Now this may seem difficult at first, but ask yourself one question: What is more important: Safety? Or Freedom? That is correct: For the benefit of the whole safety is more important, which is why our country can only succeed through strength! From each according to his ability, to each according to his needs. We thank you for your attention." Following the change of orientation there were Mass riots int he streets cuased by fear and uncertainty, following we have an inoffical transcript of the party meeting: "The recent press release of the Puerto Marabellan government has caused great riot. Apparently the people are demanding proletariat liberty. I don't know what that is and I'm pretty sure they don't need it... Furthermore the weird thing about freedom seems to be that people like it? Seems pretty weird to me... So we have now decided to also have people do jobs according to their potential. Now since people are too obsessed with themselves instead of thinking of the bigger picture, we have created a token to motivate them to do what we want: We basically told them what we want them to do or else they'd go to jail. Apparently some people didn't like what we were doing so we had to send them to jail. Their families didn't like that we sent their family members to jail so we sent them to jail too. Basically what I'm saying is there's a lot of people in jail now. And since we didn't have a jail and nobody wanted to help I had the army force them to build it. Now that I'm saying this out loud, things may have gotten a bit away from me..." After suppressing the riots with the help of a task force sent by Olympic Metropolis it was decided that a ban of all news would be introduced in Puerto Marabella. Since then all Puerto Marabellan radio and TV outlets are playing the Swan Lake on repeat. The Beach Puerto Marbella is situated near the sea, and has a great access to the sea. The three beaches in Marabella are known to be some of the most beautiful with the Olympic Metropolis reef. It's a considerable asset in the development of tourism within the city. There are actually three beaches in Marabella : The Palmenstrand, best known for its easy access, just in front of the city. The Gafardela beach, at the southwest of the city, a little bit eccentric relative to the city. And the last one, the biggest : The Mandrovia beach. This beach runs along the south side of the airport and ends at the right of the Airstrip. Tell us what you think ! Do you think that this city will be great ? No , Not really Maybe , but it will be difficult Probably I'm sure that it will be pretty good ! It will surely be on the top 10 This will be the best world ever created ! Category:Worlds